


In the Know

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hadn’t thought <i>Miko Kusinagi</i> would be the one to finally snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Know

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Where are these keen minds, with their perfect sentences?/ Calm and collected, so full of confidence_ (“Who Are These People?” by Trout Fishing in America)

John quickened his pace, breaking into a near-run as he approached the SGC science labs and dodging around several startled Marines, only to stop short in the open doorway.

He thought he’d been expecting something like this, ever since they’d gotten the go ahead to take Atlantis back to the Pegasus Galaxy. With the resources of Earth and the experience of what they’d _really_ missed before they’d reestablished contact that first year, Atlantis’s scientists were taking the opportunity to upgrade some of the city’s system and their own equipment. The Earth-based SGC scientists, naturally, were hesitant to share their stuff, and some of them were foolish enough to think they knew better what an intergalactic expedition might need.

Still, John hadn’t thought _Miko Kusinagi_ would be the one to finally snap.

“Why is it so difficult to understand that the people best able to decide what the expedition needs are the people who are on the expedition?” she said, her voice icy. “Have any of you even been through the ‘gate? You sit in your labs with literally all the time and resources in the world at your disposal, but I have repaired vital alien equipment with nothing but a hairpin, so believe me when I say that we need these things!”

She brandished a clipboard at the scientist she’d been arguing with, and he took it, warily. “I— yes, I’ll see what we can do.”

Miko glared at him for another moment, then spotted the crowd at the door. “Dr. McKay!” she squeaked. “I’m sorry, I—”

“No, I agree with you,” Rodney said, sounding like a proud parent. “You’ll do exactly as she says, if you know what’s good for you.”

“And hopefully, you do,” John added.

The SGC scientists scurried off, and John only just managed to wait until the door closed behind them to burst out laughing.

THE END


End file.
